


Always Hungry, Never Starving

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Always Hungry, Never Starving

Placing the paper bag full of the groceries he’d just bought onto the passenger seat of his car, Illya reached in and pulled out packet of plums. He rubbed one of the juicy, purple fruits on his jacket before taking a bite. There was no important business demanding his attention, so he took his time; savouring every piece.

He’d only had lunch an hour previously and, although he wasn’t hungry, he couldn’t resist snacking on the plums. Illya was well aware that he ate far too much, but since he kept himself fit, and led an extremely active life, it was unlikely to impact his health, yet. One day, hopefully, he would reach an age when he wouldn’t be able to maintain his current level of fitness, but until then he intended to enjoy his food.

Of course, there was a dark side to why he ate all the time. In his younger years, days could go by without any real food. It was deemed a good day if he could get his hands on even the smallest amount of meat. Back then, you ate any food the moment you got it. It was dangerous to hang on to it as there were many others who were just as hungry as you. In situations where starvation was a very real threat, civility was often forgotten. Besides, it was often the case that your last meal had been a couple of days previously.

These days, Illya had access to food pretty much whenever he wanted it. His job also afforded him the luxury of travelling the world, and trying the various national cuisines available to him. This just added to his gluttonous tendencies, as he wanted to try absolutely everything. 

Napoleon, with his taste for the finer things in life, often accused Illya of having no appreciation for food. He was quite wrong in this. Illya appreciated food in every sense of the word; not only as fuel, but as an adventure.

Illya Kuryakin knew he was a glutton, but he also understood why.


End file.
